Mickey Mouse Works
'''Mickey Mouse Works '''is American Television Series Based on Disney Shorts Ever Made. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pluto *Ludwing Von Drake *Chip and Dale *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Scoorge McDuck *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Clara Cluck *Louie the Mountain Lion *The Phantom Blob *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Jose Carioca *Chief O'Hara *Aracuan Bird *Salty the Seal *Mrs. Turtle *Baby Shelby *Mr. Jollyland *Butch the Bulldog *Dinah the Dachshund Cast *Wayne Allwine and Quinton Flynn as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey Dewey and Louie *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Clara Cluck *Diane Michelle and Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale *Corey Burton as Ludwing Von Drake, Chief O'Hara, J. Audubon Woodlore and Narrtor *Jim Cummings as Pete and Humphey the Bear *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *John O'Hurley as The Phantom Blob *Frank Welker as Louie the Mountain Lion, Butch the Bulldog, Aracuan Bird, Salty the Seal and Dinah the Dachshund *Alan Young as Scoorge McDuck *Rob Paulen as Jose Carioca *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jollyland and Baby Shelby *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Turtle *John Cleese as Narrtor Episodes #Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks / How to Be a Waiter / Maestor Minnie: William Tell Overture / Doanld's Failed Fourth / Roller Coaster Painters #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe / Mickey's New Car / Pluto's Penthouse Sweet / Donald's Shell Shot #Donald's Dynamite: Blowing Alley / Mickey's Airplane Kit / Von Drake's House of Genius: Time Reverser / Turkey Catchers / Dance of the Goofys #Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship / Donald's Rocket Ruckers / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling / Organ Donors / Mickey's Mistake #Maestor Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 6 / How to Be a Spy / Donald's Valentine Dollar / Pluto's Kittens #Von Drake's House of Genius: Remote Controlled Laser Lawn Mower / Pluto vs. the Watchdog / Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box / Around the World in Eighty Days #Donald's Dynamite: Fishing / Purple Pluto / Von Drake's House of Genius: Money Increaser / Sandwich Makers / Pulto's Arrow Error #Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase / Pluto Runs Away / Daisy Brothers Minnie / How to Ride a Bicyle #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing / Hansel and Gretel / Donald on Ice / Mickey's Mechanical House #Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner / Doanld's Dinner Date / Maestor Minnie: Brahms Lullabye / Hydro-Squiter / Mickey's Piano Lession #Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons / Mickey's Remedy / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding / A Midsummer Night Dream #Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum / Mickey Tires to Cook / Donald and the Big Nut / Topsy Turvy Town #Von Drake's House of Genius: Teledinger / Purple Pluto / Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumble Bee / The Nutcracker #Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase / How to Haunt a House / Mickey's Mechanical House / Hansel and Gretel #Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Donald's Gizzly Guest / Donald's Dynamite: Snowman / Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot #Daisy's Road Trip / Goofy's Big Kitty / Relaxing with Von Drake #How to Be a Baseball Fan / Locksmiths / Minnie Takes Care of Pluto #Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act / Survival of the Woodchucks / Mickey's Rivel Returns / Mickey and the Seagull #Goofy's Radio / Car Washers / Pluto's Seal Deal / Hot Tub Humphrey #Mickey's Mixed Nuts / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding / Mickey's Mountain / computer.don #Donald's Halloween Scared / Donald's Lighthouse / How to Take Care of Your Yard #Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer / Minnie Visits Daisy / How to Wash Dishes / Domesticated Donald #Donald's Halloween Scared / How to Be a Gentleman / Mickey and the Seagull #Mickey's Mix-Up / Whitewater Donald / Mickey's Christmas Chaos / Li'l Bad Wolf #Donald's Fish Fry / Presto Pluto / Mickey's Cabin #Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Mickey's Answering Service / Pluto's Magic Paws / Mickey's Big Break #Bird Brained Donald / Donald's Pool / How to Be a Gentleman Category:Toon Disney Shows